


FFXIVwrite2018 > En'to & Hwindë

by Nightmaze



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmaze/pseuds/Nightmaze
Summary: FFXIVwrite is a challenge taking place every November since 2017 on Tumblr.It is organized by the user @sea-wolf-coast-to-coast who posts once a day a prompt made sometimes of only one word, the participant having then 24 hours to write something about their characters or the world of Final Fantasy XIV in general. The participants have no obligation or whatsoever, there is no listing or such a thing and you're free to skip a prompt and even to make your own prompts during the "Catch up days".In 2017 I didn't have enough energy to participate to the challenge and I was far too stressed about my writing to dare to post more than two or three prompts. This year, I decided that nothing would stop me from writing, not even myself and my insecurities regarding the quality of my English as it's not my native language.All the prompts I answered to I already available on Tumblr (http://nightmaze.tumblr.com/FFxivWrite2018) and I intend to rework every single of the prompts and post them in the same order here even though it means that the story will be in complete disorder. For those not liking the idea of jumping from the past to present, I'll post a Bookmark later on or edit each post with the one coming next.





	FFXIVwrite2018 > En'to & Hwindë

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Geisterfuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Geisterfuchs).



 

The calm, as always, came after the storm. Even though it was late and they were both exhausted by the events of the previous days, Birka and En’to were still lying in her bed, the male spooning his long lost mate as she was watching the dawn colored sky from the window.  
_**“I’m sorry,”** _she suddenly ushered as to not trouble the quiet peace that slowly fell upon them.  
_**“It’s fine,”** _he answered as softly.  
_**“You don’t even know about what I’m apologizing,”**_ she insisted.  
_**“I don’t think it matters. Whatever it is the answer will remain the same, but if you want to discuss of something specific, if there is something heavy that you need to speak out, then do so.”** _he whispered after a short moment.

She smiled. It wasn’t the first time she had the feeling that she had been lucky to be his partner, but this time it felt special. Maybe because it was the first time since so long that he was giving one of those soothing answer, he, who could be such a goof and would usually tease her as soon as he had the opportunity.

 _ **“I’m sorry. For the child.”** _she whispered after she managed to build up enough courage to speak again.  
He moved. For just a moment she felt terrified at the idea that she had upset him, that he was going to leave and to disappear.  
_**“I..I..I.. I’m just sayin’..”** _He rested a finger on her lips and finished to move, now facing her and he slowly embraced her. _**“It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong.”**_  
_**“I know I’m.. Speaking of how I reacted. I was young and.. I should have trusted you.. I should have mourned with you.. In the end I left you alone and lost us so many years.. I’m so sorry..”** _she couldn’t help but crying, it was fine in front of us, she didn’t have to hide it or to pretend, he could understand. _“ **I’ve been such a coward, retreating away instead of facing what happened with you, I’m so sorry Vyr, I’m so so sorry..”**_

Without a word, he sat up legs crossed and drew her against him, here, in the protected space of his arms, she could cry as much as she needed. She was aware that he began to hold her that way after that awful event.  
She cried pretty long while he was cradling her, rocking her gently and humming soft words. Then, when she calmed down, he whispered to her, _**“consider the miracle rather than the pain, we have met again and we have time left. But.. There is one thing I really would like, I.. I really would like us to try again, if.. If you’re alright with it ?”**_  
She didn’t need to think of an answer, inside the nest he made for her to feel secure, she nodded and both smiled as he embraced her tightly.


End file.
